The Difference Between the Two
by Ability King KK
Summary: The big difference between Rockman's girls.


**ROLL**

"Rock-kun! Help me!" cried the pink female Navi.

"Roll-chan! Let her go right now!" demanded the blue Navi as he pointed his buster at the opposing Navi.

"Hahaha! You're really going to take the chance of shooting me when I've got you're little friend as a hostage?" taunted the purple Hell Navi. He had one arm wrapped around Roll and his other arm was formed into a blade, which was pointed at her throat. "One wrong move, Rockman, and she'll get deleted!"

"Grr," growled Rockman, glaring at the bad Navi.

Right now, Rockman was thinking of how exactly this particular moment happened. Apparently, while walking through Net City, Roll accidentally bumped into the Hell Navi, who was at the time dealing in Black Market net chips. Luckily for Roll, Rockman was nearby.

"So what are you going to do, Rockman? You going to risk your little blonde girlfriend to take me down?" laughed the Hell Navi.

"I'm warning you one last time! Let her go!"

"Hahaha! I don't think so!"

Rockman and Roll's eyes widened when the Hell Navi raised his blade, ready to stab Roll with it. The pink Navi froze with fear at the sight of the oncoming blade. Just as the blade came down…

"Gaaaaaaah!"

…A blur of red came out of nowhere and cut off the Hell Navi's arm. Due to the pain he was feeling, the Hell Navi tossed Roll to the side and grabbed his severed arm with his free hand.

"You bastard!" yelled the Hell Navi.

Rockman wasted no time to finish off the bad Navi with a fully charged Rock Buster, deleting him with one shot. With the Hell Navi gone, Rockman went over to Roll to check on her.

"You okay, Roll-chan?"

"H-Hai. Arigatou, Rock-kun," said Roll with a faint blush.

"No problem, Roll-chan!" grinned Rockman. He then turned to the red Navi. "Oi, Blues. Thanks for the help."

"You wouldn't have needed my help though if there were other fighters around," said Blues.

Rockman was confused by Blues words, but Roll turned her head away as she could feel Blues' gaze from behind his shades.

"Not exactly sure what you mean by that, Blues, but the whole ordeal is over so no harm done," said Rockman. He then turned to Roll. "Let's go, Roll-chan. Netto and Meiru might be getting worried."

"Right."

With that the two Navis left the area. Once they were gone, Blues let out a sigh.

'_I can only imagine how long it will take before Rockman tires of saving Roll all of the time and actually trains her so she can defend herself for once.'_

-:-

**MEDI**

"Let me go, you sorry excuse for a Navi!" yelled the blue-haired nurse Navi.

"Medi-chan! Let her go right now!" demanded the blue Navi as he pointed his buster at the opposing Navi.

"Hahaha! You're really going to take the chance of shooting me when I've got you're little friend as a hostage?" taunted the purple Hell Navi. He had one arm wrapped around Medi and his other arm was formed into a blade, which was pointed at her throat. "One wrong move, Rockman, and she'll get deleted!"

"Grr," growled Rockman, glaring at the bad Navi.

Right now, Rockman was thinking of how exactly this particular moment happened. Apparently, while walking through Net City, Medi accidentally bumped into the Hell Navi, who was at the time dealing in Black Market net chips. Luckily for Medi, Rockman was nearby.

"So what are you going to do, Rockman? You going to risk your little blue-haired girlfriend to take me down?" laughed the Hell Navi.

"I'm warning you one last time! Let her go!"

"Hahaha! I don't think so!"

Rockman and Medi's eyes widened when the Hell Navi raised his blade, ready to stab Medi with it. The nurse Navi froze with fear at the sight of the oncoming blade. Just as the blade came down…

"Gaaaaaaah!"

…Medi broke out of her frozen stupor and brought her foot back, hitting right between the Hell Navi's legs. Due to the pain he was feeling, the Hell Navi tossed Medi to the side and grabbed his manhood and fell to the ground in a fetal position.

"You bitch!" yelled the Hell Navi.

Medi continued her attack by unleashing a few Capsule Bombs at the bad Navi, deleting him before he could have a chance to fight back. With the Hell Navi gone, a shocked Rockman went over to Medi to check on her.

"You okay, Medi-chan?"

"Hai. Stupid Hell Navi. He underestimated me!" said Medi with a pout.

"Well, at least you won't be underestimated by these type of guys anymore," smirked Rockman as he pointed to some of the other Hell Navis who were frozen in shock after seeing one of their own get taken down by a Navi smaller than them, and a female no less.

"Good! Let them no that I can fight just as well as any male Navi!" said Medi with a giggle. She then wrapped her arms around Rockman's arm. "Let's go, Rock-kun. I needed to pick up some medical data for Jasmine-chan, but was unfortunately sidetracked. Do you think you could help me?"

"Sure thing, Medi-chan," smiled Rockman, rubbing the back of his head.

Rockman and Medi left the area together, with Medi's head resting on Rockman's shoulder, to finish the task. Unknown to them, a red Navi who was wearing shades was watching them from atop of a nearby building.

'…_Well who would have guessed she could actually fight? At least I didn't have to get involved this time.'_

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I swear; Roll suffers from PPS or Princess Peach Syndrome. Every main game she appears in, she has to be rescued at some point or another. Even though she "fights" in BN4 using arrows and summoning weak viruses, she still really doesn't do much and she goes back to being a damsel-in-distress in BN5 and BN6. Medi may have only been in one game, but she was able to fight and kick some ass!**

**It's obvious who is better suited for Rockman as he wouldn't have to worry as much with Medi than Roll. Hopefully, others will agree with this logic.**


End file.
